rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
A cold hearted reunion (Yuma and Kite vs Mr. Heartland)
(Shade was seen taking a nap on his throne, then he wakes up) Shade: I bet Mr. Armstrong and Sayer have won their matches. (Shade looked at the monitor and saw that both Mr. Armstrong and Sayer have been defeated, then turned into cards) Shade: (angry) THOSE WORTHLESS PIECES OF TRASH!!! (Mars just entered the room) Mars: Is something wrong my lord? Shade: Mars, welcome back, I guess you did your part. (Mars bowed) Mars: I have my lord, The Doktor has his own hostage. Shade: Who has he captured? Mars: Aura Sentia. Shade: Zuzu Boyle’s love rival? Mars: Yes, and The Doktor has put a Parasite in her head, plus he’ll have her lead the original Time Brigade. Shade: Very good, and if you’re still wondering if something’s wrong, yes, Mr. Armstrong and Sayer have both failed me, I just hope Mr. Heartland doesn’t fail me, or suffer the same fate! Mars: Don Thousand has assured that Mr. Heartland better not fail, or he’ll suffer way worse than when he was incinerated by him after losing to Yuma Tsukumo. (Mars shows scans of where Shade’s allies and enemies are going) Shade: I see Mr. Heartland is waiting patiently for Yuma and Kite, plus the Barians are soon approaching Don Thousand, I have ways to make sure Roget doesn’t double cross me, Sanders better not fail me like he did Leo Akaba when he used to work for him, and I see The Doktor standing at the docks with Aura Sentia. (True to his words, The Doktor is looking out at sea, as Aura stood there with an emotionless look, and empty eyes) Mars: I’m sure everything will be going according to plan. Shade: Fine, since you’re here, you can give Ms. Chono a makeover, here’s the special ingredients to make her look more beautiful. (Shade gives Mars the ingredients as Mars bows) Shade: This is only temporarily, if she succeeds in defeating Atem, she’ll stay beautiful for all eternity, but if she fails, she’ll stay ugly for the rest of her life! Mars: I’ll be on my way. (Mars leaves the throne room as Shade begins to make a call to The Doktor) Shade: Doktor, hows everything going? The Doktor: Everything is going good my lord, no sign of the enemy yet, I have the original Time Brigade in all locations while I have this little girl as my puppet who’ll take my every command, she was struggling at 1st, but when the Parasite entered her head, she calmed down, I sent Mars back to you. Shade: I’m aware, now let’s see you give her a command. The Doktor: Yes sir, alright little girl, dance! (Aura danced around) The Doktor: Slap yourself! (Aura slapped herself in the face) The Doktor: Pick your nose! (Aura picked her nose as she got out a booger) Shade: Alright That’s enough! The Doktor: Yes sir, I was never able to have this much fun when I worked for the Professor, before Mars left, she gave me this. (The Doktor showed a bottle to Shade) Shade: That’s an age accelerating formula. The Doktor: I don’t wanna turn to bones. Shade: It’s not for you, give it to her! The Doktor: Yes sir! (The Doktor gave Aura the Formula, then she drank it, then something happened to her, as she grew, her clothes start to shred, her shoes, socks, dress, and panties, plus her bow, they all shredded, then as her body grew, she grew long legs, and her boobs got big, as she became attractive, when it stopped, a few Grunts came through the portal and gave Aura some new clothes) Shade: This formula, turns any baby or little kid into a fine sexy teenager, there’s other formulas I created that can turn them into adults too. (Aura Sentia was seen in new clothes, she was wearing a purple bra, and purple panties, a maroon dress, and black sandals) The Doktor: How does making anyone looking attractive turn them evil? Shade: It doesn’t, but at least they won’t remember their childhood, so when Aura is free, she won’t remember how she grew up, now be gone, I must see how Mr. Heartland fairs against Yuma and Kite. (The Doktor hung up) Shade: Fool, What he doesn‘t know is that if whoever drinks that Formula loses a duel, they’ll revert into a baby. (Meanwhile) Yuma: Here we are at last. Kite: The sooner we get done with our enemy, the faster we help everyone at the Domino Pier. (Yuma and Kite searched around for the enemy) Yuma: This place reminds me of Spartan City. Kite: Speaking of Spartan City, let’s check the colosseum over there. (Both Yuma and Kite entered the colosseum) ???: I’ve been waiting for you Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo, we meet again at last! (Yuma and Kite looked around and saw who said that, it was their former mayor, Mr. Heartland) Yuma and Kite: Mr. Heartland! Mr. Heartland: Surprised to see me again? Yuma: Last time I saw you, you were incinerated by Don Thousand after I defeated you! Mr. Heartland: It’s true I was killed by Don Thousand after I lost to you, but thanks to Master Shade, I’m back, I vowed to Don Thousand I wouldn’t fail him again, your friends Yusei, Rex, Akiza, and Misty have defeated Mr. Armstrong and Sayer, but I won’t fail Don Thousand and Shade like those 2 did! Kite: Well get ready for another defeat. Mr. Heartland: Not this time, you see, me and the other members of the Fearsome 4 of the Dark Dueling World can’t fail, I’m saving Don Thousand the trouble of defeating you 2, once I win, Shade will award me, and Don Thousand will make me his loyal General. Yuma: The 7 Barian Emperors were too tough for you huh? Mr. Heartland: Being a Barian Emperor means nothing to me anymore, I’ll make sure Don Thousand doesn’t get the chance to duel you or Astral! Yuma: Astral’s not here! Mr. Heartland: Then when I win, I’ll rip up Number 39: Utopia! Yuma: Ha! I don’t have that card in my deck anymore! Kite: That card was never his Mr. Heartland! Mr. Heartland: Then how do you explain why you had it in the World Duel Carnival? (A holographic version of Don Thousand appeared) Don Thousand: I’ll tell you how! (Mr. Heartland bows to his master) Don Thousand: Astral gave Yuma that card so he would help him gather all the other numbers, in return, Astral made Yuma a better Duelist, once Astral gathered all 100 Number Card, all their Chaos and Shining Forms, esp all forms of Utopia, Astral took back Utopia, then came his true mission, the annihilation of Barian World, But Yuma wouldn’t allow it, so he challenged Astral to a duel, in the end, Yuma won the duel, and not only did Astral World and Barian World merge, But Astral used the Numeron Code, not only to revive Kite, but also the 7 Barians, and Eliphas, he also brought Yuma‘s parents back home! Yuma: How did you know all of that, you were dead when most of that happened. Don Thousand: Because Shade told me the story and wanted me to tell Mr. Heartland. Mr. Heartland: Not to worry sir, I’ll be sure to defeat Yuma and Kite. Don Thousand: Don’t fail me again Mr. Heartland! Mr. Heartland: My odds of winning are 100% Don Thousand: They better be, I gotta go, the 7 Barian Emperors will be here any minute! (Don Thousand hung up) Yuma: Those are some odds you have Mr. Heartland, but those sound like mine and Kite’s odds Mr. Heartland: Get ready to be defeated! (Kite changed into Photon Transformation, then Yuma, Kite, and Mr. Heartland activated their Duel Disks) Female AI: Generating Action Field: Crossover (All Action Cards were dispersed) Yuma, Kite, and Mr. Heartland: LET’S DUEL!!! Yuma: I’ll go 1st, I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Gagaga Clown, and Scale 5 Gogogo Wrestler, I’m taking control of this duel starting now! (Yuma placed his Pendulum cards in the Pendulum Zones) Yuma: I’m allowed to summon monsters that are Level 4, I Pendulum Summon, Gogogo Golem, and Ganbara Knight! (2 of Yuma’s Monsters appeared on the field) Mr. Heartland: Pendulum Summon!? Yuma: I’m not done yet, I now Overlay my Level 4 Monsters in order to build the Overlay Network! (2 of Yuma‘s Monsters turned into streaks of energy, as they swirled around and entered a swirling portal, then a bright pillar appeared) Yuma: I Xyz Summon! Number 39: Utopia Echo! (A monster that resembled Number 39: Utopia appeared on the field, only difference, it’s wings were a little small and it’s sword was a little big, as Overlay units were circling around it) Mr. Heartland: It looks just like, Utopia! Yuma: That’s right, with all the new number cards Koga gave to me, I don’t need any of Astral‘s Numbers, I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn! Kite: Its my turn, I draw, 1st I activate Photon Sanctuary, now I get 2 Photon Tokens! (2 Photon Tokens appeared on the field with 2000 Attack Points) Kite: But they won’t be on the field for long, I tribute them to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! (The 2 Photon Tokens turned into particles, then Kite’s ace monster appeared on the field) Kite: Next I Summon Cipher Wing! (A yellow monster with crystalline wings appeared on the field) Kite: I activate it’s special ability, when I have 1 Cipher Wing on the field, I’m allowed to summon another copy! (Another copy of Cipher Wing appeared on the field) Kite: Next I activate Double Exposure, it doubles the Levels of my 2 copies of Cipher Wing! (The 2 copies of Cipher Wing had their levels doubled from 4 to 8) Kite: Now I Overlay my 2 copies of Cipher Wing in order to build the Overlay Network! (Kite’s 2 copies turned into yellow streaks of energy as they swirled around and entered a swirling portal, then a bright pillar appeared) Kite: Now, by the way of the cosmic energies that make up our galaxies, I’ll make something just as mighty! I Xyz Summon! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! (A Dragon that’s kind of resembled Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon appeared on the field, with overlay units circling around it) Mr. Heartland: Impossible, I thought you only had 1 Galaxy-Eyes Monster, no one told me you had another! Kite: Looks like you weren’t informed of everything, I place 1 Card facedown and end my turn! (Mr. Heartland gained a dark smile as he laughed insanely) Yuma: Hey what's so funny Heartland!? Mr. Heartland: And to think you morons were gonna use your old deck, but it's time I proved you wrong! My turn I draw! (Heartland sees a familiar card he used against Kite) Mr. Heartland: Time for my buzzing pals to go in for the kill, because I'm summoning on out Infection Fly! (Heartland's monster was summoned) Mr. Heartland: And why stop at one of them when I can summon two more to join party, I active the spell Multifly, since I control Infection Fly I can summon two more of his buddies to join the fight! (Two more Infection Fly's were summoned to Heartland's side) Kite: And I've seen this sort of strategy before Mr. Heartland: Give the boy a nickel because Kite is correct, My infection Fly's levels are going all the way up to 8! (The Infection Fly's levels went up to 8) Mr. Heartland: Now I overlay my three Fly's! (The 3 copies of Infecfion Fly turned into streaks of energy, then they swirled around, then they entered a swirling portal, then a bright pillar appeared) Mr. Heartland: I Xyz Summon, Number 1: Infection Buzz King! (Mr. Heartland‘s ace monster appeared on the field) Yuma: It’s that Barian Number again! Mr. Heartland: That’s right, now Number 1: Infection Buzz King, attack Number 39: Utopia Echo! (Yuma went and grabbed an Action Card) Yuma: I activate the Action Spell, Evasion! Mr. Heartland: Grr! I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn! Yuma: It’s my turn, I draw, I activate Card of Sanctity, it lets us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hand! (Yuma, Kite, and Mr. Heartland all drew 6 cards) Yuma: Next I equip ZW - Sphinx Sarissa onto Utopia Echo! (Yuma throws the card onto the field and it equips itself onto Utopia it gained 4100) Yuma: GO! Utopia Echo! Attack Infection Buzz King with Sphinx blast! Mr. Heartland: In that case I active the trap Overlay Hunt, this trap stops your attack and your monsters overlay units go to the graveyard! Yuma: Utopia may lose it's overlay units, but that also means I can play this, Sphinx Sariassa's other ability activates, by sending this card to the graveyard, your monster loses all of it's attack points! (Heartland's number's attack points went down to zero because of Sphinx Sarissa) Mr. Heartland: Hey no fair! Yuma: You‘re up Kite, show that bug what your made of! Kite: No problem Yuma, I draw! I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Kite drew 2 cards from his deck) Kite: Now Cipher Dragon attack Infection Buzz King! With Cipher Stream of Destruction! (Heartland growls then he sees an action Card) Mr. Heartland: I play the Action Spell Damage banish so I don't take any damage from your attacks Kite: I'll end with two facedown's Mr. Heartland: My turn, I draw, I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 more cards! (Mr. Heartland drew 2 cards from his deck) Mr. Heartland: I activate Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force! Yuma: Wait how did he get Barian's force? Kite: Shade must've gave him that card (Heartland laughed insanely as he went into his Barian form) Mr. Heartland: I rebuild the overlay network with rank 1 Infection Fly king! Now you will see the true power I have for you boys! Chaos XYZ Evolution! Barian Power, born of chaos, visit your judgement on this world of filth! Appear in front of us in your glory, Number C1: Infection Chaos Buzz Emperor! (Heartland's number appeared to look like an emperor it even had the outfit to prove it had 4000 attack points) Yuma: It's got 4000 attack points! Mr. Heartland: I activate Chaos Buzz Emperor's ability by using a chaos overlay unit, my monster can banish one card on the field and you take damage equal to that amount, so I'm gonna banish Utopia Echo! Yuma: That's not gonna happen! Mr. Heartland: Wait what? Yuma: Because I'm playing the trap card Memory Loss so your monster's gonna forget it even had a special ability Mr. Heartland: Oh come on! I'll just end with two facedown's! But face it children I have taken off my kiddie gloves and I'm coming out at ya full force! Yuma: You’ll be doing no such thing, because I’m feeling the flow! It’s my turn, I draw, I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Yuma drew 2 cards from his deck) Yuma: Next I activate Swords of Revealing Light, now you can’t attack for 3 turns! (A bunch of Light Swords surrounded Mr. Heartland and his monster) Mr. Heartland: I find this unacceptable, if there’s there’s one thing I won’t tolerate, it’s an unfair duel! Yuma: Unfair? What are you talking about? This is my strategy! Mr. Heartland: STRATEGY!? A YOUNG WHIPPERSNAPPER LIKE YOU SHOULD FORGET ABOUT STRATEGY AND ATTACK HEAD ON!!! LIKE A MAN!!! Yuma: You want me to Attack head on? Fine, right after I complete my strategy, I call upon my monsters! (A few bright pillars shot out of the Pendulum Scale) Yuma: Gagaga Magician, Zubaba Knight, and Kagetokage! (3 of Yuma’s monsters appeared on the field) Yuma: Next I activate Monster Reborn, I bring back Ganbara Knight! (Ganbara Knight returned to the field) Yuma: I Overlay my Gagaga Magician and Kagetokage in order to build the Overlay Network! (Gagaga Magician and Kagetokage turned into streaks of energy, then they swirled around, then a swirling portal appeared, the streaks entered the portal, then a bright pillar appeared) Yuma: I Xyz Summon, Gagaga Cowboy! (1 of Yuma’s Xyz Monsters appeared on the field) Mr. Heartland: That Monster isn’t powerful enough to defeat me! Yuma: Oh I’m not done yet, I now Overlay my Zubaba Knight and Ganbara Knight in order to build the Overlay Network! (Zubaba Knight and Ganbara Knight turned into streaks of energy, then they swirled around, then a swirling portal appeared, the streaks entered the portal, then a bright pillar appeared) Yuma: I Xyz Summon, Gagaga Samurai! (Another 1 of Yuma’s Xyz monsters appeared on the field) Mr. Heartland: You think that’s going to defeat me! Yuma: We’ll see, Gagaga Cowboy, Attack his monster! Mr. Heartland: Why would you Attack with a weaker monster? Yuma: You’ll find out! (Gagaga Cowboy attacked and got destroyed, But Yuma took no damage) Mr. Heartland: Your Monster was destroyed, how is it that you took no damage? Yuma: Because I activated the Action Spell, Damage Banish! Now my Gagaga Samurai, Attack! Mr. Heartland: Are you crazy!? (Gagaga Samurai got destroyed, but Yuma still took no damage) Mr. Heartland: You’re still alive!? Yuma: I activated the Action Spell, Encore, which lets me bring back the Action Spell, Damage Banish, now everything is going as I planned! Mr. Heartland: 2 of your monsters have been destroyed, how is that part of your plan!? Yuma: Because I now activate my facedown card! Halfway to Forever, with 2 of my Xyz Monsters destroyed this turn, I bring them back and use them for an Xyz Summon! (Gagaga Cowboy and Gagaga Samurai returned to the field) Yuma: I now Overlay my Gagaga Cowboy and Gagaga Samurai in order to build the Overlay Network! (Gagaga Cowboy and Gagaga Samurai turned into streaks of energy, then they swirled around, then a swirling portal appeared, the streaks entered the portal, then a bright pillar appeared) Yuma: I Xyz Summon, Number F0: Utopic Future! (Yuma’s ace monster appeared on the field) Mr. Heartland: What is that card? Yuma: This is my ace monster. Mr. Heartland: (laughs) That Card is your ace monster? That’s the weakest monster ever! Yuma: You’re gonna regret saying that! Number F0: Utopic Future, Attack his monster! Mr. Heartland: Your monster has 0 Attack Points, It’ll be destroyed! Yuma: No it won’t, Number F0: Utopic Future can’t be destroyed in battle. (Both monsters remained on the field) Mr. Heartland: What was the point? Yuma: At the end of the damage step, I now take control of your monster! (Number C1: Infection Chaos Buzz Emperor appears on Yuma’s side of the field) Mr. Heartland: No! My best monster! Yuma: Well now its on my side of the field! Number C1: Infection Chaos Buzz Emperor, Attack Mr. Heartland directly and end this duel! (Number C1: Infection Chaos Buzz Emperor attacked Mr. Heartland as his Life Points dropped to 0) Yuma: You see, even without Astral, I can duel better now! Kite: Great job Yuma! (Mr. Heartland got up) Mr. Heartland: You think it’s over just because you won!? I can’t be defeated by you, not when I promised Don Thousand I would defeat you! Yuma: You lost Mr. Heartland, Don Thousand won’t be impressed that you failed him! Mr. Heartland: I would’ve won if you hadn’t took control of my monster! I find it unfair! ???: Yuma defeated you fair and square! Mr. Heartland: Who’s there, show yourself! ???: As you wish! (A portal opened up, and Grimm appeared) Mr. Heartland: Who are you!? Grimm: My name is Grimm! Mr. Heartland: If you’re here to help me, deal with Yuma and Kite! Grimm: Absolutely not! I came to do to you the same I did to Mr. Armstrong and Sayer! Mr. Heartland: No please! Give me another chance! (Grimm pressed a button, and a bright light engulfed the area, when the light died down, Mr. Heartland was gone, there was only a card) Grimm: You should’ve thought of that sooner, if you were still a whole! Yuma: Wait, where’s Mr. Heartland? Grimm: Here you go! (Grimm threw Yuma and Kite the Card, only to reveal Mr. Heartland with a scared look on his face) Yuma: You turned him into a card!? Grimm: Shade will only give 2nd or 3rd chances to those if they deserve it, but if they don’t deserve it, they’ll be turned into cards! (A portal opened up, But Grimm stopped for a second) Grimm: You can keep that card, we have no use for him anymore. (Grimm left through the portal, then the portal closed) Kite: That’s Another enemy defeated. Yuma: Yeah, now we must head to the Domino Pier and assist Yuya and Leo Akaba. (Kite nodded, then both Yuma and Kite teleported to the Domino Pier)